<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nicotine by YuMe89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915758">Nicotine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89'>YuMe89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liquor and Smoke [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek is a zenwolf, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Stiles copes in the worst way, Stiles is kind of an asshole, but Derek makes it better, smoker!Stiles Stilinski, so probably in character lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>"Those are going to kill you.", he heard Derek say and a slow smile made its way onto Stiles face, eyes finding the Werewolf's hazel ones immediately.<br/>"Not if something supernatural get's me first.", Stiles replied a little muffled, not bothering to take the cigarette out. He took another long drag, revelling in the way it made his lungs burn and blew the light grey smoke over in Derek's direction. If he had been human, it would've been too far away for him to even smell it, but since he was a Werewolf, Derek turned his face away in displeasure.<br/>"You're drunk.", the lycanthrope stated, eyes narrowed.</p><p>"No shit.", Stiles snarked, coughing a little as he tried to witheld a sarcastic laugh.<br/>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liquor and Smoke [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nicotine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey you beautiful people! 💖💖<br/>Sooo, basically, I saw these pictures of Dylan smoking and...idek, it's kinda hot, even though I don't even like smokers xD<br/>It's always hot in theory, far <em>far</em> away from yourself, but up close it just stinks, let's be honest.<br/>This is probably considered cigarette porn or something else :D<br/>Remember: Smoking is not good for you ore the people around you!<br/>But since Stiles is a fictional character, he's allowed to smoke to his hearts content.</p><p>I'm still not sure if I'll make a series out of it, 'cause FBI!Stiles tempts me. That pretty MF.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this mini rollercoaster! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Nicotine</h1><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
He was standing outside The Jungle and lighting up his fifth cigarette of the day, knowing he should've quit a long time ago. His dad wouldn't approve, but what he didn't knew won't kill him. Stiles didn't want to find out how his dad would react to his new lifestyle.<br/>
</p><p>The music thrummed through the walls into the alley he was standing in. Just as he took a long drag of it, inhaling the smoke and closing his eyes, he heard the gravel crunch beneath someone's shoes. The person wasn't far away from him, but Stiles didn't look up.<br/>
</p><p>"Those are going to kill you." he heard Derek say and a slow smile made its way onto Stiles face, eyes finding the Werewolf's hazel ones immediately.<br/>
</p><p>"Not if something supernatural get's me first." Stiles replied a little muffled, not bothering to take the cigarette out. He took another long drag, reveling in the way it made his lungs burn and blew the light grey smoke over in Derek's direction. If he had been human, it would've been too far away for him to even smell it, but since he was a Werewolf, Derek turned his face away in displeasure.<br/>
</p><p>"You're drunk." the lycanthrope stated, eyes narrowed.</p><p>"No shit." Stiles snarked, coughing a little as he tried to withheld a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>Derek came closer and Stiles knew he would be able to smell the weed he had in his pocket too. He kept smoking, ignoring the way the Werewolves mouth was turned down in disdain. He really seemed to hate smokers. "Drugs too? I thought you work for the FBI now, Stiles?"<br/>
</p><p>"It's medical, dumbass. Only way I can sleep on my days off is either drunk as fuck or high as a kite," Stiles told him with a shrug. Like it was nothing. "And while we're on the topic of fucking, being fucked out helps too," he grinned, all teeth as he flicked the cigarette ashes off with his thumb hitting it lightly. "Not that I  could actually have a relationship, because no one would be able to stay over, due to me not knowing when my night terrors hit hard and make me scream, especially when I'm here in Beacon Hills."<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry." Derek said and he really did look apologetic.</p><p>"It's not your fault." Stiles responded immediately. Not that Derek would believe him.</p><p>They looked at each other, seizing the other up, categorizing any changes. Stiles just realized Derek got more beautiful with age and that was just unfair. "You look different." he heard Derek say then.<br/>
</p><p>It made Stiles huff a laugh. "Grown up, you mean."</p><p>He saw Derek shaking his head slightly. "No. Defeated. Resigned."</p><p>Stiles stubbed out the cig then. "Maybe I just gave up on being happy," He made a wide gesture with his arm. "Or in general. Who even cares anymore. It's awful enough I got called here for a fucking case." He started to make his way over to the backdoor he had used to get out.<br/>
</p><p>"Is it so bad to be home?" Derek asked, trying to catch his gaze.</p><p>"You've no idea," Stiles answered with a sarcastic smile. "I actually don't get why you stayed in the first place? It's not like anything keeps you in this hellhole. Heh, Hellhole, Hale hole." he laughed at his own bad joke, taking in Derek's souring face. "Sorry, that was low. Just like the graves of all our loved ones."<br/>
</p><p>"You asked me why I stayed. It's because you left." Derek replied, looking away from him now that Stiles had cut their distance to standing just a few feet apart. "No one stayed here. Someone had to watch out for your dad."<br/>
</p><p>"He got Parrish and Chris for that." Stiles countered. "Why do you even care about my dad?"</p><p>Derek's eyes flicked back to his and held his gaze. It made Stiles swallow hard. "He's a good man and I know you love him. He's also human."</p><p>"Just because I love him doesn't mean you have to protect him. He got guns and knows how to use them." Stiles argued, his teeth grating against another.</p><p>"What happened between you two, that you turned out like this?" the Werewolf wanted to know, frown etched to his face.</p><p>"You don't know?" Stiles asked with a smirk. "Dad is so very proud of his FBI Agent of a son, but he resents me for working with Rafael. It's...difficult."</p><p>"Scott's dad is a dick, I'm not surprised." Derek scoffed. He rolled his eyes before locking them with Stiles' again.</p><p>"Yeah, he is. But he's also a great leader. He knows how to do his job, even though he's shit at being a parent." Stiles told him. "My dad and him had a lot of issues. Hell, even I had a lot of issues with him, but I'm past this. Dad just...can't stop hating him. And I get it, I do."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles sighed than and looked up at the dark night sky. "I just wish he wouldn't look at me like I betrayed him, when I talk about my job, my team." His hands weren't trembling anymore and he knew it was due to the nicotine he consumed. "Anyway, I need more alcohol and someone I can fuck. It was nice talking to you." Stiles said, punching Derek's shoulder lightly as he walked around him, continuing his path to the backdoor.<br/>
</p><p>"You do know this is a gay club, right?" Derek asked, brows furrowed in question.</p><p>"Yes, I do. It's also the only club in Beacon Hills, if you haven't noticed." Stiles replied with a slow smirk, one brow raised daring Derek to say more. He didn't and Stiles slipped back into the loud and stuffy club, dancing through the masses towards the bar to get more alcohol into his system.<br/>
</p><p>A few shot's later a cute guy was flirting with him and Stiles wanted to cut it short. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked, just as the man was saying something. Perplexed, he nodded and Stiles lead the way out. He didn't have a car, but there were some cap's waiting and the drive to his motel room wasn't far.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm James." the guy introduced himself, since the club had been too loud and Stiles smiled as they got into the car.</p><p>"I really don't care." he responded. "We're going to fuck, not adopt some puppies together." Stiles could see the irritation on Jungle guys face, but he didn't say anything. And he didn't turn on his heel either, so apparently he was used to asshole-ish behavior. Poor guy.<br/>
</p><p>They arrived and Stiles didn't let him look around the room, since there were photos and case files strewn around it. It would definitely kill the mood, if Jungle-guy saw the gruesome pictures. He had kissed him immediately after entering the room and navigated him to the bed.<br/>
</p><p>The bearded man was a little surprised as he realized he was the one bottoming tonight, but again he didn't complain and his loud moans indicated he liked being pounded.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye Stiles saw a familiar shadow walking past his motel room window. "Fuck yeah, you're so tight." he exclaimed deliberately. Jungle guy was a withering mess under him, sobbing as he reached his orgasm. It took Stiles a little longer to follow.<br/>
</p><p>Backing off and walking halfway through the room right after, Stiles tied the condom and threw it in the trash next to the bathroom door. He looked out the window, knowing he was obscured by the curtains, but the light filtering through showed someone waiting next to the door.<br/>
</p><p>"You need to leave, Joe." Stiles stated, not leaving the shadow out of his eyes.</p><p>"James." James-apparently, corrected him.</p><p>"Whatever. I told you I don't care." Stiles replied, reaching for his sixth cigarette. Or was it the first of today? It was well past midnight now, if the motel room clock could be trusted. Shaking his head he picked his briefs off the floor and put them on. "Now would be a good time to get up."<br/>
</p><p>"Man, you're a fucking dick." James spat, but he did get off the bed and started dressing himself.</p><p>"Never said I wasn't. You knew before you got into the cap, so don't play the victim." Stiles countered easily. He had shown this guy his true colors and he still decided to come with, it was his own fault if he felt played now.<br/>
</p><p>Once the beard-guy was dressed and had all his belongings on him, Stiles opened the door and waited for him to get through. He saw the person standing next to the door and turned around to Stiles. "Are you a fucking prostitute or something? Is your pimp the reason I had to leave?" he asked angrily.<br/>
</p><p>"Wow, you're so fucking stupid. Do you remember paying me? Because I sure as hell don't! Now get the fuck out of here, I don't do sleepovers." Stiles growled, shoving Jungle guy a little forth with one hand, his cigarette in the other.<br/>
</p><p>"Apparently you do, or what does he want here? Is he your boyfriend? Did you cheat on him or something? You're sick!" Jungle dude said, brows drawn together in rage. He looked like he was going to start a fight.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles put his cigarette between his lips and reached over on the table next to the door, where his gun lay. He put the safety off and held it up to the guys head. "I said leave." he ordered in a cold tone.<br/>
</p><p>His fucktoy for the night put his arms up and stepped away. "You're fucking crazy. I'll call the cops on you!"</p><p>"Yeah, you do that," Stiles responded disinterested, taking a drag of his cigarette and watched him go. Then he turned to Derek. "What do you want?"<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was aware that he was still only dressed in his boxer briefs, but he had planned to take a shower, so he didn't see why he should put on clothes he would shed anyway. Derek followed him inside, walked past him and Stiles closed the door as he went, then he opened a window. Not for the Werewolf's sake, but his own.<br/>
</p><p>"Do I have to repeat my question?" Stiles asked and pressed the cigarette bud out into the ashtray. Derek's eyes were following every movement. "Or should I ask if you liked the free audio show?" he wanted to know with a sharp smile.<br/>
</p><p>He watched Derek sit down on the bed in the far corner of the room. He had gotten a double, so he didn't have to sleep in soiled sheets if he brought someone here. "I worry about you. You're..."<br/>
</p><p>"Unhinged? A little crazy? Cold?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"All of the above." Derek agreed. "Since when are you like this?" he asked then.</p><p>Stiles shrugged and broke their eye contact. "It was a slow process. I grew up and out of the nice guy. Didn't help me anyway," He walked over to the bathroom. "You don't mind if I take a quick shower, do you? Will help perfect your creeperdom."<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not a creeper, Stiles." Derek sighed like Stiles got on every last nerve of his.</p><p>"Why were you at The Jungle?" Stiles countered and didn't get an answer. "Figured. And you followed me here, probably listened to me jackhammering that guy. Such a Pervywolf." Stiles reprimanded in a breathless tone, reveling in the red tips of Derek's ears, before entering the bathroom.<br/>
</p><p>He really held it short and perfunctionary and not even five minutes were up as he came out with a rush of steam, toweling off his hair and body. Then he hung his towel up in the bathroom. Stiles was stark naked as he made his way over to the bed Derek was currently sitting on. He saw the way Derek swallowed hard. "Move, I'm gonna lie down since you didn't tell me we have to rush off, I'll get comfortable."<br/>
</p><p>"You're naked." Derek stated, blinking slowly.</p><p>"Jup. I sleep naked now. Why, are you embarrassed? You walked around naked most of the time. Or half-naked at least. Didn't peg you for a prude, man." Stiles replied and got under the covers, once Derek stood up.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not prude...just surprised." Derek frowned. He sounded a bit petulant, which made Stiles smile slightly.</p><p>"Whatever," Stiles said, one arm behind his head, the other resting on his chest. "Are you going to tell me why you're here exactly or are you going to watch me sleep? Because you could've worried about me tomorrow morning too."<br/>
</p><p>"You haven't talked to your dad." Derek said after a moment of silence. Well, except for the loud TV next door, it was quiet.</p><p>"I did, while working the case." Stiles replied and closed his eyes.</p><p>"You're in a motel room, even though you know he would let you have your childhood bedroom. You didn't visit him outside work and you've been here for a week." the Werewolf checked off.<br/>
</p><p>"And?" Stiles asked, opening one eye to fix Derek in a stare. "I'm an adult, I can do whatever the hell I want to."</p><p>"Stiles," Derek began an urgent undertone audible. "This isn't you. You love your dad and you care about him."</p><p>"I do. I'm just not up for his disapproving face and a rant about my superior again." Stiles admitted, rubbing his eyes. He forgot to smoke his pot to get tired enough. His body was ready to sleep, but his mind just wouldn't shut up.<br/>
</p><p>Derek sighed. "You could handle it as a teenager, why not now?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of Stiles bed, since there weren't any chair's he could sit on.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>I just can't!</em>" Stiles exclaimed suddenly, hiding his face behind his hands. It was not like he would cry, he couldn't. Suppressing your emotions for too long really fucked you up at some point. And with everything that had been, Stiles was so beyond fucked up, it wasn't even funny anymore. This was the real reason why he didn't want to talk to his dad in private, hidden deep down. His dad would take one look at him and just <em>know.</em><br/>
</p><p>There were hands on his neck and shoulder. "Hey..." he heard Derek say softly and then he was pulled upwards and against a surprisingly comfortable chest. "It's okay."<br/>
</p><p>A knot he hadn't known about its existence in his chest dissolved slowly and as Stiles arms slung around Derek's torso, he could feel tears falling from his eyes. He saw them dropping down on Derek's jeans clad leg. He was pulled even closer into a fierce hug.<br/>
</p><p>As if Derek tried to mend all the broken pieces inside Stiles together by simply embracing him.</p><p>Right now it rather felt like someone opened the floodgates to his emotions all at once. "I can't do this anymore, Derek." he sobbed. Stiles didn't even know what specifically or if he meant everything that was going on in his life.<br/>
</p><p>Derek's hand between Stiles shoulder blades was rubbing a soothing circle on his skin. "Meet up with him tomorrow. He's been missing you for a long time." Derek whispered over Stiles sniffling. "You can just come home and stay here. No one will judge you if you quit your current job."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles buried deeper into Derek's warm chest for a moment, then he detached himself enough to create some room between them, enough to lean his forehead against Derek's pectoral. "If I stay, are you going to leave again?"<br/>
</p><p>He felt Derek evenly breathing into his still damp hair. "No." he answered after a while.</p><p>"Why not?" Stiles asked, he looked up to catch Derek's gaze, knowing he was still crying, but he didn't care. At least he didn't loose it in front of his dad. He couldn't do this to him. Derek had seen almost everything of him tonight, he wasn't going to get shy now.<br/>
</p><p>The hand that had rested on his neck came up to caress Stiles tear stained cheek. "Because you'd be here."</p><p>Stiles frowned at him. "That doesn't make sense, considering you didn't leave because I was gone." he let go of Derek's shirt and rubbed his face dry. Or at least he tried.<br/>
</p><p>"It does to me." the Werewolf said. "You should sleep, you smell tired."</p><p>"Derek..." Stiles started but didn't know what to say.</p><p>"If you want me to stay, I'll stay."</p><p>"I can't make you sleep in the other bed and I'm not going to lie down there either." Stiles pointed out, knowing he didn't want to be alone right now.</p><p>"Scoot over." Derek told him. "I don't need a blanket."</p><p>It took Stiles a minute to actually make room for Derek, while simultaneously roll up in his sheets. The Werewolf kicked his shoes off and started to spoon Stiles. "I'm still naked." Stiles blurted out, as if it was the most important thing to be said.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm very aware of it." Derek replied, a hot warm heat against Stiles back. He was facing the wall, something he normally wouldn't, but to be fair, normally he wasn't spooned by a hot Werewolf.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles registered how fast his heart was beating. This was kicking him out of his depth so hard. "I feel strange." he said out loud.</p><p>Derek's nose dived into Stiles hair, inhaling slowly. "Be quiet."</p><p>Humming, Stiles fiddled with his blanket. "I can't. This is surreal," he sighed. "Why are you so nice?"</p><p>There was a rumbling sound coming from Derek and it sounded annoyed. "You're an idiot." Derek stated before putting a feather light kiss to Stiles neck.</p><p>"Oh." Stiles eyes turned wide in realization. That made sense.</p><p>"Go to sleep, Stiles." Derek murmured. Stiles turned slightly and looked at his face for a moment. Derek was holding his gaze steadily. "What." It wasn't even a question.</p><p>He rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss and turned back around, settling in more comfortable this time. "Worrywolf." he murmured more to himself than Derek.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles slept better and way more fitful than any night in the last ten years combined. He would figure out how to tell Rafael he'll leave the FBI. But tomorrow, he would visit his dad to mend the broken pieces of their relationship. Again.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>